Les Guerriers des Pyramides
by Vikalys
Summary: Après avoir détruit le mur des lamentations, les Chevaliers d'Or se retrouvent en Égypte antique. Héros d'une prophétie apocalyptique, ils sont guidés par une jeune prêtresse à travers le désert pour accomplir leur mission. Pour ce faire, ils devront dépasser leurs limites une fois de plus face à des élus en armure protégés par des dieux pas franchement commodes.
1. 0

Merci de vous être arrêté sur mon histoire.

Je suis une fan de la mythologie égyptienne et j'ai regardé récemment le mini animé Soul of Gold et j'ai eu une idée un peu sortie de nulle part et qui reprend un peu le concept de Soul of Gold.

J'ai donc imaginé cette fanfic Saint Seiya traitant de deux mythologies que j'adore et d'un manga que j'apprécie tout particulièrement. Parce que je me disais que du Saint Seiya avec un fond de base l'égypte antique c'était juste trop tentant pour que je ne tente pas l'aventure. Par contre, je me base uniquement sur le manga Saint Seiya et Soul of Gold

Je vous livre donc ce petit prologue qui sera le pilote et si il vous plait, je continuerais l'histoire.

Petite remarque, les mots accompagnés d'une étoile auront leur petite explication en fin de chapitre.

Sur ce, on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

C'était la fin, une lumière aveuglante avait illuminé un bref instant la pièce tout en emportant avec elle la vie des Chevaliers d'Or. Ils le savait depuis le début et il n'avait pas plus grand honneur pour eux que de se sacrifier pour leur déesse. Aussi, c'était le cœur paisible qu'ils avaient rencontré la mort. Ils avaient prit sa main tendue et elle les avait guidés jusqu'à leur dernière demeure. Ça avait été doux, froid mais aussi agréablement chaleureux comme si une couette de plumes les entourait. Cette sensation était inexplicable et n'avait pas besoin d'être expliquée de toute façon. Tôt ou tard, tout le monde aurait droit à se traitement et se verrait soit récompensé ou puni pour ses actes.

Déjà, les chevaliers en armure dorée ne se souciaient plus de ce qui pourrait leur arriver. Ils ne s'en étaient jamais trop soucié en vérité car de toute manière, ils s'étaient préparés depuis des années à mourir pour Athena et leurs convictions. Leur unique pensée allait droit à Seiya, Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga et Ikki qui étaient le dernier rempart contre Hadès. Mais ils y arriveraient c'était certain. Alors, les douze gardiens du Sanctuaire n'avez qu'un mot d'ordre pour eux et tous les autres survivants aux ordres d'Athena: battez-vous quitte à y laisser la vie. Pour la déesse Athena !

oOoOoOo

Allongé, dos au sol mou, Deathmask sentait la douloureuse et brûlante de l'astre de feu qu'était le soleil dévorer lentement sa peau nue. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux mais l'éclat aveuglant et insoutenable de l'étoile jaune le força à les refermer de suite en grimaçant. Le Chevalier du Cancer resta ainsi une ou deux secondes avant de se mettre lentement en position assise non sans maugréer un juron à cause de son aveuglement. Il finit par ouvrir à nouveau les yeux après avoir mit sa main droite devant avec les doigts légèrement écartés pour filtrer la lumière agressive et blanche.

Au bout d'une minute qui lui sembla être une éternité, le jeune homme pût, enfin, ôter son filtre de lumière improvisé. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois alors que son regard à mi-chemin entre le saphir et l'améthyste s'accoutumait à la vive luminosité pour ensuite analyser son nouvel environnement qui était manifestement vide de monde car il ne détectait aucun cosmos humain dans les environs.

La première chose qu'il constata était qu'il était assis sur du sable jaune, un peu bruni par le temps, sec et chaud. Il y avait quelques palmiers et de petits buissons aux feuilles vert foncé couvertes d'une fine couche de poussière sablonneuse dorée et légèrement brillante comme si c'était véritablement de la poussière d'or. L'air était brûlant et chargé d'une myriade d'impuretés qui s'infiltraient profondément dans ses poumons lui provoquant une quinte de toux plutôt violente. Il cracha une glaire chargée de sable et autres particules du même acabit avant de regarder l'horizon. La chaleur était tel que la réverbération du soleil sur le sable créait des ondulations comme si de l'eau s'écoulait au loin. Et quand il regardait de plus près, le gardien du quatrième temple remarqua qu'il y avait bien de l'eau toute proche de lui et que ce n'était pas un mirage. Du reste, il n'y avait rien d'autre que des milliards de grains de sable plus ou moins brillants à perte de vue créant un paysage légèrement doré.

Une fois sa surprise passée, le Saint d'Or eu un nouveau choc en remarquant qu'il ne portait plus son armure mais avait des habits civils composés de bottes noires, d'un pantalon rouge et d'un haut assortit à ses chaussures en plus de bandages blancs sur ses bras. Mais dans le fond, il n'était pas si choqué de ce phénomène car après tout, lors de son combat contre le Chevalier du Dragon, son armure l'avait rejeté ne le considérant plus digne d'elle. Il soupira avant de se lever un peu difficilement et de passer une main dans ses cheveux d'un beau gris argenté presque blanc pour en ôter le sable qui lui démangeait le cuir chevelu avant de taper sur ses habits de ses mains pour les mêmes raisons.

Encore un peu sonné, le porteur de l'armure du Cancer se demandait bien ce qu'il faisait ici. Il n'était pas aux Enfers, il n'avait aucun doute sur le sujet, alors que pourtant, il devrait être mort comme les autres après avoir détruit le mur des lamentations. Alors, pourquoi se retrouvait-il en plein désert au bord d'une oasis au lieu de croupir dans l'une des prisons des Enfers ? C'était tellement étrange cette affaire. Athena aurait-elle sauvé leur vie au dernier moment en les envoyant ailleurs ? Non, c'était impossible au vu de la situation de la jeune fille. Mais alors, qu'avait-il pût bien se passer ? Et où était les autres ? Était-il le seul à se trouver là ? Autant de questions auxquelles il n'arrivait pas à avoir de réponse.

Confus, le Chevalier d'Or alla s'assoir près du point d'eau avant de regarder son reflet dans la liquide bleu azur. Il n'y vit qu'un homme aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux yeux contenant une certaine incompréhension. Sérieusement, que faisait-il dans pareil endroit ?

Soudain, il sentit comme un cosmos très léger tout proche de lui. En se concentrant un peu sur ce dernier, il pût sentir qu'il était pacifiste et très doux. Aucune hostilité ou mauvaise intention ne s'en dégageait. Et puis, même si il avait été belliqueux, il n'était pas assez puissant pour l'inquiéter.

Il se tourna pour voir à qui il pouvait bien avoir à affaire dans cet endroit plutôt hostile et il eut la surprise de tomber nez-à-nez avec une jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans. Elle devait mesurer un mètre soixante ou soixante-cinq, était mince et sa peau était d'une pâleur à en effrayer un cadavre. Elle portait entre ses mains un large et grand bagage constitué d'une grande toile brune semblant cacher quelque chose d'assez imposant. Mais c'était sa tenue qui était la plus troublante. En effet, elle portait une longue robe blanche qui arrivant aux chevilles avec une ceinture dorée à la taille avec des émeraudes tout autour. Une sorte de grand manteau de la même couleur que sa robe la protégeait du vent sec ainsi qu'un foulard immaculé qui laissait entrevoir ses longues et fines mais épaisses tresses d'une couleur proche de l'émeraude mais un petit plus foncé tandis que ses yeux jaune fauve tel ceux d'un chat, avec une pupille ovale, l'observait non sans une certaine surprise. Un coup de vent releva partiellement le voile dévoilant un bijou imposant sous la forme d'une chaîne en or avec une grande croix d'ankh* avec une émeraude en son centre. Rapidement, la main de l'inconnue attrapa le tissu blanc et la rabattu sur sa clavicule pour cacher le pendentif.

C'était tellement surréaliste que Deathmask en resta interdit pendant quelques secondes avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole alors que l'adolescente achever de remettre en place son voile.

\- Q-Qui êtes vous ?

\- Et vous lui ? demanda l'étrangère. Vous n'êtes pas vêtu pour le désert.

Elle n'avait pas tort et le Chevalier du Cancer ne pouvait pas lui donner tort. Il entendait par ailleurs au ton de sa voix qu'elle semblait stressée de le voir aussi il voulu la rassurer de suite.

\- Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de moi. Je suis le Chevalier d'Or du Cancer, Deathmask.

\- Chevalier d'Or du Cancer ?

La jeune femme pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Jamais elle n'avait entendu parler de Chevaliers et encore moins de Chevaliers d'Or.

\- Laissez tomber si vous ne comprenez pas, lui dit le quatrième Chevalier du Sanctuaire. Ce n'est pas si important après tout. Et vous, quel est votre nom ?

\- Penthélia.*

\- Ah, c'est exotique comme nom. Et qu'est-ce qu'une jeune fille comme vous faites dans un endroit aussi désolé ?

\- Rien qui vous regarde.

Visiblement, cette jeune fille n'était pas prête à lui faire confiance et quand on connaissait un peu le bonhomme qui était devant elle, on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Le bonhomme en question soupira devant son air farouche et finit par tapoter le sable à côté de lui.

\- Aller, venez vous assoir.

Méfiante, elle prit place ôtant son voile et son manteau pour les déposer près d'elle. En déposant ce qu'elle portait, un bruit métallique assez fort se fit entendre. Le Cancer comprit de suite qu'elle devait transporter une chose en métal plutôt lourde voir plusieurs et que ce n'était pas un petit instrument mais une ou plusieurs chose bien imposantes. Il voulu lui demander ce qu'il y avait dans son baluchon mais il se ravisa au dernier moment se disant que ça ne le regardait pas et qu'il ferait mieux de se mêler de ce qui le regardait. Il s'attarda alors sur les bras désormais nus de la jeune fille. Ainsi, le jeune homme pût voir des bijoux d'or autour de ses bras. Ces derniers étaient finement ciselés et représentait un serpent dont la queue entourait le bras juste au-dessus du coude avant de remontrer en entrelacs délicats jusqu'à la naissance de l'épaule. Les yeux du reptile étaient en émeraude et i y avait même une petite langue bifide qui sortait de sa bouche. En s'y attardant, il pouvait distinguer les fines écailles formant des motifs faisant vaguement penser à un losange. Ça devait être un bracelet de bonne facture même si il n'y connaissait rien. L'or semblable par ailleurs véritable et pas juste de la simple feuillé dorée posée par-dessus un vulgaire morceau de métal.

En remontant vers le fin visage de porcelaine de Penthélia, il vit une sorte de tiare dorée lui ceignant son front nu représentant aussi un serpent mordant sa queue. Il était aussi bien réalisé que ses accessoires de bras et avait aussi des émeraudes guise d'yeux.

\- Vous venez d'un milieu de riches vous.

L'adolescente se tendit avant de dire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous dire ça ?

\- Vous avez de beaux bijoux. Aphrodite en serait jaloux.

La jeune fille se crispa légèrement avant de planter ses yeux d'ambre doré dans ceux bleu acier du Chevalier. Elle n'y décela aucune intention mauvaise se qui la fit relâcher un peu ses muscles prêts à se bander pour qu'elle se mette à courir. Cet homme ne semblait pas lui vouloir du mal mais elle restait sur ses gardes. Puis, elle demanda hésitante.

\- Aphrodite ? N'est-ce pas une divinité de l'autre côté de la Méditerranée ?

\- Pardon ? Alors, je suppose qu'il serait heureux que vous le confondez avec une déesse mais il s'agit juste du nom de mon ami. Par contre, il y'a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas là. Où sommes-nous exactement ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop mais...

\- Non non je ne veux dire où l'endroit mais dans quel pays ?

En entendant ces mots, la presque inconnue écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Puis elle demanda d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Vous venez de quel pays ?

\- L'Italie mais je suis établis en Grèce dernièrement. Pourquoi pareille question.

\- Je ne connais pas l'Italie mais la Grèce oui. D'ailleurs, pour répondre à votre question, nous sommes en Egypte. Et je crois que vous êtes un de ceux que j'attendais.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

\- Une prophétie qui...

Soudain, elle se figea et regarda un nuage de poussière au loin qui avançait à vive allure. Elle se leva précipitamment et attrapa de son épais tissu brun deux khépeshs* qui semblaient être en or et se plaça dans une position de combat le bas et le milieu ses cuisses sortant des fentes de sa robe.

\- Les Ouaous ! * s'écriat-elle. Ils ont retrouvé ma trace !

\- Les quoi ? demanda Deathmask perplexe en se levant à son tour. Non mais attends, dans quelle affaire tu m'a fourré, là ? Je te préviens, je ne veux pas avoir des emmerdes par ta faute !

\- Je vous en prie, aidez-moi, lui demanda sans détour la jeune fille dont les mains tremblaient tellement fort que ses armes semblaient prêtes à tomber de celles-ci à tout instant.

\- Nope. Et puis, pourquoi je t'aiderais ? Tu es une sorte de princesse qui a fugué, c'est ça ?

\- Je ne suis pas une princesse.

\- Alors t'es quoi ? En tout cas, t'es riche au vu de ton accoutrement.

\- Je suis la prêtresse de la Grande Pyramide. Et pour être exacte, je fuis l'armée des Pyramides car le Noun* est en train de se déclencher et je suis la seule à pouvoir le stopper !

* * *

Vous êtes toujours là ? Voici d'abord les explications pour les mots étoilés.

Croix d'Ankh: ou encore appelée croix ansée, elle est très semblable à la croix chrétienne. La croix d'ankh est un symbole de la vie et d'éternité. Elle est souvent représentée tenue par des dieux ou sur les sarcophages. C'est un des symboles forts de l'Égypte.

Penthélia: prêtresse et poétesse de l'Égypte antique.

Khépesh: ou Khopesh est un sabre de forme courbée faisant penser à mélange entre la faux et la serpe.

Ouaou: Mot égyptien voulant dire soldat

Noun: État du chaos originel et désigne l'Océan du commencement. Selon la mythologie égyptienne, un jour, le monde reviendra à son état d'origine et seul quelques dieux y survivront. C'est l'Apocalypse égyptienne en quelque sorte.

Voilà, à présent, passons à mon prologue.

Je n'ai pas choisi par hasard Deathmask. En fait, depuis Soul of Gold, j'ai un très léger crush sur lui alors c'est assez naturellement que je l'ai choisi. Et aussi pour une autre raison mais je peux pas vous la dire pour le moment.

Après concernant, l'idée de la prêtresse oui bah c'est inspiré de Lyfia de Soul of Gold mais ce n'est absolument pas son copié/coller.

Ah oui, je tiens à vous dire que je suis le character design du manga donc oui Deathmask a les cheveux blanc/argenté dans l'histoire et pas bleu foncé violacé comme pour l'animé. De même, Milo sera blond, Camus aura les cheveux rouges et pleins d'autres détails de coloration du même acabit pour les autres personnages. Cent pour cent manga et zéro pour cent animé. Donc s'il vous plait n'allez pas râler sur ce sujet je me tiens uniquement à ce que dit l'auteur et pas les scénaristes de l'animé.

Bref, si ça vous tente de savoir la suite, faite le moi savoir. Sur ce, à la revoyure !


	2. 1

Merci de continuer de lire mon histoire.

Comme j'ai l'impression que mon histoire intéresse, j'ai donc continué avec ce premier chapitre. Je tiens à préciser que j'ignore si je respecte bien ou non le caractère des personnages de Saint Seiya alors si vous voyez des incohérences, merci de me le signaler.

Je remercie **Olivier88** pour sa review ça me fait plaisir de voir que des personnes s'intéressent à ce que je fais. Comme pour le prologue, les mots marqués d'une étoile sont expliqué en fin de chapitre.

Sur ce, on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Pour le coup, Deathmask en restait figé sur place. Il avait réellement l'impression en cet instant même d'être devenu le héros malgré lui d'une étrange production filmique fantaisiste d'un assez mauvais goût et absolument pas amusante pour un sou. Cependant, ce n'était pas le moment de se désespérer sur son sort car au vu de la position guerrière de Penthélia derrière lui, le danger semblait réel et imminent. Après, ce n'était pas son problème mais il se retrouvait au cœur d'une chose dont il ignorait tout. Après, il pouvait toujours essayer de se débiner et de prétendre ne rien savoir de cette histoire.

Il allait donc prendre congé de l'adolescente quand il ressentit un cosmos assez puissant parmi ceux ridiculement faible, pour ne pas dire quasi inexistant, des autres membres de la troupe. Il devait y avoir une dizaine de personnes au total d'après ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il fonça les sourcils. Avait-il un sbire d'Hadès, un chevalier ou autre personne du même acabit parmi le groupe ? Ou bien, était-ce autre chose ? En tout cas, si il partait, c'était presque certain que la jeune fille allait terminer réduite en l'état de chair à pâté. Pas que ça le dérangeait outre mesure mais ce serait vraiment pas très agréable pour elle. Il finit par soupirer et se décida de rester devant elle prêt à commencer le combat. Bon sang, mais dans quel monde de fous avait-il bien pût atterrir ?

Puis, soudainement, quelque chose fit le chemin dans son esprit et il sembla comme frappé d'une illumination avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la presque inconnue avec une mine perplexe.

\- Dis, j'ai peut-être mal entendu tout-à-l'heure mais t'as dis que t'étais une prêtresse ?

\- Oui. J'ai pour mission d'être la porte-parole du grand Khnoum.

\- Khnoum ? Qui c'est ça ?

\- Le dieu qui a créer l'être humain.

\- Et genre il t'a dit ce qui allait se passer ? Tu sais ce truc dont tu m'avais parlé avant.

\- Le Noun ? Non pas exactement mais sa voix m'a guidée vers d'anciennes écritures sumériennes qui m'ont révélé ce qui était en train de se produire.

\- Ah ouais ? T'es un peu une sorte de Jeanne D'Arc égyptienne quoi.

\- Qui donc ?

\- Dis, c'est bien beau de vivre en étant la porte-parole d'un dieu mais tu devrais te cultiver un peu parce que tu passes pour une je ne sais pas quoi là. Au fait, juste par curiosité, on est en quelle année ?

\- D'après notre calendrier nilotique*, nous sommes à la période de Shemou* en l'an 1000 de la création du calendrier. Cela répond à votre question ?

\- J'ai rien pigé mais c'est pas grave. De toute façon, nous avons d'autres chats à fouetter.

Ce disant, il montra l'armée qui était presque à leur hauteur. C'était juste incroyable de voir à quelle vitesse ils allaient sur le sable et ça en était presque effrayant à vrai dire.

\- Fouetter un chat ? répéta la prêtresse surprise. Bastet va vous maudire pour votre propos.

Bastet ? Ce nom disait vaguement quelque chose au Cancer qui se figea en écarquillant les yeux en se rappelant d'où il avait déjà entendu ce nom. C'était dans un livre traitant des dieux égyptiens si ses souvenirs étaient exacts. Non, ce n'était qu'une coïncidence troublante mais pourtant tout semblait tellement impossible depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux dans ce désert que son hypothèse ne semblait pas si farfelue que ça et était même complètement crédible pour le coup.

\- Je serais donc en Égypte au temps des pharaons et des pyramides ?

Au moment où il se faisait cette réflexion, un groupe de soldats, simplement vêtus d'une sorte de pagne de blanc, et avec une coupe au carré avec une frange chevauchant des dromadaires et ayant une lance à la main déboula devant eux. De suite, l'ancien gardien du quatrième temple sentit dans son dos le cosmos de Penthélia augmenter et devenir plus combatif. Manifestement, elle semblait prête à en découdre. D'ailleurs, en se concentrant, il remarqua que le cosmos qu'il avait ressentit quelques minutes plus tôt n'émanait pas de ces hommes à la mine peu aimable et dure comme la pierre. Et d'ailleurs, la jeune fille murmura en raffermissant sa prise sur ses armes.

\- Farah. Elle est venue me récupérer.

Le jeune homme se demandait de qui elle pouvait bien parler quand il surprit un éclat brun doré du coin de l'œil. En se tournant vers ce dernier, il pût alors constater que venait vers lui la source du cosmos étranger qu'il avait sentit.

C'était une femme qui devait avoir deux ou trois ans de moins que lui avec une peau mate et de longues nattes couleur sable lui arrivant aux hanches et retenus en arrière par une tiare à l'effigie d'une tête de chat feulante et aux yeux constitués de deux ambres mordorés. Ses yeux étaient identiques à cette pierre et la haut de son corps portait une armure qui semblait avoir été faite dans du bronze avec des épaulettes. Elle était finement travaillée et l'on pouvait voir des chats dans diverses positions et activités variées quand on y prêtait l'œil. Un grand joyau d'ambre était placé au centre et en descendant le regard, Deathmask remarqua qu'elle portait une jupe fendue jusqu'au début de ses cuisses ne cachant pas grand-chose en vérité. Ses chaussures était des cuissardes de bronze avec une gemme ambrée au niveau du genou et ses mains avaient des gants recouvrant ses bras et allant à ses épaules avec de l'ambre au dos de la main et aux coudes. Et les doigts avaient l'apparence de griffes effilées et tranchantes. Son visage était fermé et un éclat sauvage luisait dans ses yeux alors qu'elle avançait vers lui. Mais son faciès s'adoucit en voyant celle qu'elle était venue chercher derrière ce bonhomme aux cheveux presque blancs. Aussi elle le contourna avec grâce sans s'en soucier outre mesure pour se planter devant sa cible.

\- Oh, Penthélia, je te retrouve enfin.

Sa voix était vibrante d'une certaine douceur mais pourvue d'une pointe d'agressivité en même temps. La prêtresse savait ce que ce ton signifiait et surtout ce qui allait se passer alors elle leva ses khépeshs en signe de défense et les abattus d'un puissant geste sur son adversaire. Mais cette dernière les arrêta sans effort apparent. Et ce avec le sourire aux lèvres alors que la jeune fille aux cheveux verts poussait une exclamation de surprise. Et celle aux nattes brun doré fit une torsion sur ses poignets faisant tomber les armes recourbées des mains de l'adolescente en soupirant.

\- Pas de ça avec moi, Penthélia. Je suis une guerrière et toi une prêtresse et de ce fait, je suis bien plus forte que toi. Ne l'oublie pas.

Et elle lui donna un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac lui faisant cracher un filet de bave et tomber dos au sol dans un nuage de poussière sableuse avec un hoquet de stupeur et dût à sa respiration coupée. Elle voulu se relever mais la botte de la femme en armure l'en empêcha et lui comprimait la cage thoracique de sorte qu'elle ne pouvait presque plus respirer.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas te tenir tranquille, Penthélia ? Est-ce trop te demander ?

Ce disant, elle accentua encore la pression de son pied et un craquement sinistre se fit entendre avec le gémissement de douleur de sa victime. Le Saint d'Or grimaça un peu en voyant la scène et allait dire quelque chose quand un des soldats intervenu.

\- Nokhtu* Farah, ne lui faites pas de mal. Vous avez pour ordre de la ramener à la Grande Pyramide. Il n'a jamais été question de la blesser.

Un murmure aux accents de terreur parcourut le rang des hommes en pagne et l'interpellée se tourna vers l'homme qui avait osé se monter insolent à son égard. Son regard exprimait une certaine contrariété et le pauvre homme eut un frisson horrifié lui parcourant tout le corps quand il vit ses yeux de félin le regarder intensément alors que la main droite de sa cheffe se levait lentement alors que les doigts se pliaient légèrement vers l'avant. Elle allait attaquer. Et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, la jeune femme s'élança vers lui en criant.

\- Les griffes de Bastet !

Et elle rabattu sa main griffant en plein cœur le soldat qui bascula en arrière un puissant jet de sang jaillissant de son poitrine. Il mourut avant de toucher le sable brûlant. Un blanc de quelques secondes domina la scène avant que la donneuse de mort ne reprenne la parole en se tournant vers l'objet de sa venue en ce lieu qui cherchait à se redresser en toussant les mains sur ses côtes.

\- Maintenant, Penthélia, finit les bêtises. Tu vas bien gentiment me suivre jusqu'à la Grande Pyramide. Et sache que je déteste être envoyée en mission alors que je pourrais rester dans mes appartements à m'occuper comme je l'entends. Juste pour te donner une leçon, je voudrais tellement lacérer ton charment minois. Mais Maïa me hurlerait dessus et comme je ne supporte pas les forts bruits, je vais juste me contenter de te couper la respiration jusqu'à ce que tu perdes connaissance.

Le Chevalier du Cancer ne savait que faire car ce qu'il venait de voir lui montrait que cette Farah était plutôt forte et respectée. Il voudrait bien lui tenir tête dans un combat singulier mais sans son armure, il risquait de graves blessures et il s'en passerait bien. Cependant, il n'appréciait pas beaucoup ce dont il était témoin car selon lui, cette fille n'avait rien fait qui méritait pareil châtiment. Enfin, il ne savait pour ainsi dire rien d'elle mais il sentait qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. De plus si cette histoire de prophétie était exacte, elle était peut-être la seule à pouvoir faire quelque chose. Aussi, il se décida à agir et il alla premièrement stopper le pied qui s'apprêtait à écraser à nouveau sur le thorax de la jeune prêtresse.

\- Plutôt que de lui faire du mal, pourquoi ne faites-vous juste pas ce pourquoi vous êtes là ? demandât-il en plantant son regard d'acier dans celui étonné de la femme au-dessus de lui.

\- Vous êtes encore là ? s'étonna la femme aux nattes brun doré. Si vous tenez à votre sécurité, je vous conseillerais de bien vouloir vous écarter et de faire comme si vous n'aviez rien vu.

C'était une proposition plutôt tentante mais le Deathmask sanguinaire avait quelque peu changé lors de son séjour en Enfers et en tant que serviteur d'Hadès et de ce fait, il ne ressentait plus la même chose quand il voyait une personne souffrir et encore moins quand c'était un enfant. Et de plus, il ressentait en ce moment une légère pitié pour cette fille sur le sable qui cherchait son air.

\- Désolé mais je refuse de vous laisser la torturer et tant que ce sera votre idée, je ne vous lâcherais pas. Mais j'en oublierais presque mes manières. Je suis Deathmask, Chevalier d'Or du Cancer et un des gardiens du Sanctuaire d'Athena. Voyez-vous, une de mes missions est de porter secours à ceux qui ont besoin d'aide et je pense que cette fille à besoin de moi en ce moment même. Après si vous comptez la ramener chez elle, je ne m'y opposerais pas mais je voudrais vous accompagner car voyez-vous, je n'ai pas d'endroit où aller.

Farah hésita un bref instant. Cet homme avait une certaine force mais ne paraissait pas menaçant. Néanmoins, il se présentait en tant que Chevalier d'une certaine Athena alors il devait avoir quand même de la puissance. Cependant, il était en plein territoire ennemi et semblait seul alors il n'y avait pas grand-chose à craindre de lui. Aussi elle remua son pied dans l'intention de le retirer et il la laissa faire avant d'aider Penthélia à se mettre en position assise tout en la soulevant délicatement pour la remettre debout alors qu'elle toussait et respirait difficilement. Mais elle ne semblait pas blessée. Il pressa, assez fortement, ses côtes mais rien ne semblait déplacé ou cassé. Le craquement entendu tout-à-l'heure n'était sans doute que la cause d'un traumatisme bénin.

\- Mettez-les sur un des chameaux mais gardez un œil sur cet homme, ordonna la femme en armure aux soldats restants.

Elle leur avait tourné le dos pour aller récupérer sa monture et ne leur prêtait déjà plus vraiment d'attention. Ses hommes de main venaient déjà vers eux pour les escorter.

\- Hé, gamine, chuchota le Cancer à la jeune fille aux nattes vertes, tu ne voudrais pas me raconter ton histoire de prophétie ?

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse avant de demander d'une voix saccadée.

\- Pourriez-vous m'ôter le sable de mes cheveux et de mes vêtements s'il vous plait ?

Le jeune homme grimaça se disant qu'il n'était pas son domestique et qu'il en avait que faire de ce désagrément de pacotille et qu'elle pouvait le faire toute seule. Mais finit quand même par épousseter rapidement la robe blanche avant de passer ses doigts dans les tresses d'un vert éclatant pour en enlever les grains dorés qui les faisaient briller.

\- Contente ? demandât-il en détournant le regard un peu gêné.

\- Oui. Merci, monsieur le Chevalier du Cancer, le remercia l'adolescente qui avait déjà reprit son souffle.

\- Tu peux juste m'appeler Deathmask tu sais. Je ne mérite pas plus de ta part.

Voyager à travers le désert en chameau, voilà une chose que l'italien aux cheveux argentés pouvait rayer de sa liste. Du moins si il en avait eu une et que cette activité en faisait partit. Car il fallait bien le dire, le pauvre bonhomme se trouvait balancé tantôt à gauche ou tantôt à droite avec la démarche de ce bien curieux animal qu'était ce quadrupède avec deux bosses sur le dos.

\- Je vais finir par être malade si ça continue, pensait-il tandis que Penthélia lui racontait à voix basse la prophétie et le moins que l'on pouvait dire c'était qu'elle était effrayante.

La jeune prêtresse, qui avait remit son manteau et offert son voile à sa nouvelle connaissance pour le protéger du sable, était bien plus à l'aise. Sans doute devait-elle avoir l'habitude. Et sans parler des soldats et de Farah qui avaient un encore meilleur maintien qu'elle. La guerrière se tenait en tête de la caravane*, un chèche* doré sur la tête. Elle ne semblait pas entendre ce que l'adolescente disait et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi car plus elle parlait et plus le Saint d'or se disait qu'il avait été appelé pour une bien étrange mission mais aussi délicate et on ne peut plus dangereuse. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé un jour entendre pareille histoire. Cependant, sans son armure, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose.

\- Et tu es sûre de ce que tu avances, gamine ?

\- Certaine. Alors, vous voulez bien m'aider ?

\- Je n'ai pas trop le choix car si ce tu me raconte se réalise, ce serait, comme on dit chez moi, un disastro. Mais il va me falloir mon armure. Sans elle je ne servirais à rien.

\- Merci de m'accorder votre aide, monsieur Deathmask. Mais au fait, où est votre armure ?

\- Je l'ignore, elle a disparu quand j'ai atterris à l'oasis.

\- Et vous n'avez aucune idée d'où elle est ?

\- Aucune et puis, il y'a un autre soucis par rapport à ça mais chaque chose en son temps. D'ailleurs, cette fille, qui c'est ?

\- Elle se nomme Farah. C'est une des Guerriers des Pyramides.

\- C'est quoi ça les Guerriers des Pyramides ?

\- Ce sont des élus qui reçoivent l'armure d'un de nos dieux et est placé sous sa protection. Farah a reçu celle de Bastet la déesse-chat gardienne du foyer.

Alors, ces Guerriers étaient un peu comme les Chevaliers d'Athena sauf qu'il n'était pas question de protection d'une constellation particulière mais celle de dieux. Ça expliquait l'armure et les attaques. La seule question en suspend était leur fonction et qui ils servait. Et une autre que le jeune homme posa de suite.

\- Et ils sont combien ces guerriers ?

\- Et bien…

Alors qu'elle allait le dire, un projectile fusa dans sa direction et il fut rattrapé par le Chevalier d'Or qui l'avait vu arriver et avait mit sa main devant le visage de la jeune fille pour l'empêcher de se retrouver blessée. Il regarda alors de quoi il s'agissait et vit que c'était une sorte de petite chose noire.

\- Un caillou ? fit-il un peu étonné avant de lever le regard vers Farah qui les fixaient légèrement de mauvaise humeur.

\- Ça suffit les messes basses, sifflât-elle menaçante. Sinon, je vous fais descendre et vous marchez. Ou bien, j'utiliserais mes Griffes de Bastet la prochaine fois que je vous surprend en train de marmotter.

En guise de réponse, elle entendu quelque chose siffler dans sa direction et esquiva à temps le caillou noir qui acheva sa course quelque part dans le sable. Elle arrêta son dromadaire d'un coup de rênes et tourna la tête dardant d'un regard furieux l'étrange homme aux habits atypiques qui sifflotait les mains derrière la tête comme si de rien n'était. Avant qu'il ne remarque les yeux brillant de colère posés sur lui.

\- Oups, pas fait exprès, s'excusât-il faussement avec un sourire mesquin.

Ce qui fit glousser discrètement sa compagne de monture.

\- Tu me cherches ? lui demanda la femme en armure furieuse en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bah non vu que tu es devant moi, répliqua le Cancer.

\- Suffit ! Descendez tous les deux de suite.

\- Tu veux qu'on se batte ? lui demanda Deathmask qui descendu suivit de Penthélia qui se mit à distance respectable bien que les gardes la cernait pour l'empêcher de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

\- Puisque c'est si gentiment proposé, répliqua Farah qui était elle aussi descendue.

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je suis ton homme, sourit son futur adversaire. Mais avant si tu veux bien me laisser une minute.

Il se tourna vers la prêtresse. Mais manifestement, les hommes autour d'elle ne comptaient pas lui laisser facilement le passage. Enfin, ce n'était que des hommes sans aucun entraînement au niveau de leur force qui était identique, ou à peine plus grande, à celle d'un homme lambda d'après ce que le jeune homme avait constaté. Il se contenta donc d'intensifier un peu son cosmos et de se frayer un chemin avec des coups de poings à la vitesse de la lumière qui projeta les soldats tout autour de lui, assommés.

\- Voilà, ces clowns ne m'embêteront plus, dit-il en s'approchant de la jeune fille aux nattes émeraudes.

Cette dernière, comme la Guerrière, était estomaqué de la vitesse à laquelle les Ouaous de la Grande Pyramide avaient été vaincus. Et elle se disait que heureusement cet homme était de son côté. Il la prit alors par les épaules avant de lui demander.

\- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

\- Non mais je sais que vous ne me ferez pas de mal.

\- Bon, alors écoutes-moi bien. Je vais utiliser une de mes capacités pour t'emmener loin d'ici. Ce sera un endroit pas très sympa mais sans risque pour toi si tu restes où tu es. Alors, tu ne bouges pas jusqu'à ce que je revienne, compris ?

\- Tu devrais plutôt faire attention à moi ! cria Farah qui courait vers eux bien décidé à tailler ce Chevalier en pièces.

\- Oui. Mais c'est quoi cet endroit ? voulu savoir la prêtresse.

\- Tu le seras bien assez vite.

Ce disant, il se recula d'elle et tendu un index dans sa direction et cria :

\- Attention, Seki Shiki Meikai !

Une sorte de tourbillon blanc apparu en enveloppa la jeune fille qui poussa un petit cri alors qu'elle était soulevée du sol sous les yeux effarés de celle qui était venue la chercher et qui hurlait quelque chose qu'elle ne saisit pas. Le tourbillon était violent et un air glacial s'engouffrait à travers ses vêtements la faisant frissonner alors qu'elle s'élevait de plus en plus haut dans le ciel pour être transportée ailleurs. Même si elle n'avait pas encore confiance en cet homme venu d'un autre pays, Penthélia savait que tout irait bien. Elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer mais elle le sentait et se laissa donc aspirer. Elle atterrit lourdement alors dans un endroit noir et peu avenant. Elle se releva un peu difficilement en gémissant et regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit alors une file de personnes qui marchait vers ce qui semblait être un précipice avant de s'y jeter dedans. Elle comprit alors où elle était tombée. Dans le monde du dessous.

\- Misérable ! hurlait pendant ce temps Farah au visage de Deathmask qui se fichait pas mal de son avis. Qu'as-tu osé faire ?

\- Juste la mettre en sécurité le temps de notre combat.

Ce disant, il se mit en situation de combat, cosmos intensifié et prêt à utiliser une de ses techniques.

\- Parce que tu crois sincèrement pouvoir me battre ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais je ferais ce qu'il faut pour te mettre hors d'état de nuire.

\- Pourquoi tu aides Penthélia au juste ? Tu es qui vis-à-vis d'elle ? lui demanda agressivement son ennemie.

\- Juste un homme qui a comprit et accepté le message qu'elle devait faire passer.

\- Ne me dit pas qu'elle t'a parlé de cette stupide prophétie ?

\- Hein ?

\- Elle fait que de nous rabâcher les oreilles avec ça depuis une semaine. Elle s'est même enfuie à cause de ça. Et je commence à en avoir marre alors ramène-la.

\- Nope.

\- Espèce de… attends un peu…

La jeune femme intensifia son cosmos et une forme apparu derrière elle. Celle d'un corps de femme sublime vêtue d'un vêtement à mi-chemin entre une robe et une robe de couleur fauve et des formes à en faire rougir plus d'un homme. Mais sa tête n'était pas humaine. C'était celle d'un chat de type abyssin d'une couleur jaune orangé et sa gueule grande ouverte dans un feulement laissait voir ses dents pointues et jaunes. C'était Bastet la déesse du foyer.

\- Les griffes de Bastet !

Même si il était très rapide, le Chevalier du Cancer était encore pas entièrement remit de son attaque conre le mur des lamentations et la fatigue commençait déjà à se faire sentir faisant qu'il ne pût esquiver complètement l'attaque comme il l'aurait fait d'habitude et son bras gauche reçu une imposante écorchure qui saigna abondamment. Il posa sa main dessus en jurant. Sans armure, il était vulnérable mais il ne comptait pas abandonner si facilement. Déjà, la Guerrière de Bastet préparait à nouveau une attaque. Il allait faire de même en changeant son cosmos comme il le pouvait quand une voix familière cria.

\- Another Dimension !

Tout se passa alors très vite et le temps que Farah ne comprenne ce qui était arrivé, son adversaire avait disparu.

Au même instant, Penthélia explorait, du regard, cet endroit noir et terrifiant. Il y faisait assez froid par ailleurs et elle avait resserré son manteau autour d'elle pour se réchauffer. Il fallait dire que dans son pays de sable, il ne faisait pas spécialement froid et autant dire que la neige n'existait pas. De ce fait, la jeune fille grelottait pas mal. Elle espérait que le Chevalier du Cancer allait rapidement revenir la chercher car la file des humains grisâtres et gémissants lui faisait peur en ce moment-là en plus de sa peau qui semblait gelée tellement elle s'était refroidie rapidement.

Deathmask cracha le peu de sable qu'il avait avalé lors de sa chute dans une dune. Il toussa et éternua pour chasser les grains dorés de ses orifices quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

\- Ça va aller ?

Il se tourna vers la personne qui venait de lui parler prêt à attaquer avant de s'exclamer en la reconnaissant.

\- Saga ? Alors j'avais pas rêvé il y'a quelques secondes ?

\- Non. Je suis arrivé à temps à ce que je vois.

Ce disant il examina rapidement la blessure de son homologue avant de reprendre la parole.

\- C'est bénin. Heureusement.

\- Je suppose que je dois te remercier. Mais tu fichais quoi ici ?

\- Je cherchais un endroit qui ne soit pas du sable après avoir été envoyé ici et je suis tombé sur toi en plein combat contre cette femme. Comme tu ne portais pas ton armure et que tu étais en mauvaise posture, je me suis permis de nous envoyer plus loin.

\- Je vois. Bon, attends deux secondes, je dois aller chercher quelqu'un.

\- Qui donc ?

\- Tu le verra bien.

Ce disant, il se téléporta dans le royaume des morts. Il y trouva la jeune prêtresse tremblante de froid, emmitouflée dans son étoffe qui lui faisait office de manteau et un peu apeurée. Au moins était-elle restée bien sagement là où elle était tombée. Il se rapprocha d'elle avant de poser sa main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention sans la brusquer.

\- Hé, gamine.

Elle leva ses yeux dorés vers lui non sans un certain soulagement.

\- Monsieur Deathmask, vous avez réussi à vaincre Farah ? Et quel est cet endroit ?

\- Un monde peuplé par les âmes en peine. Un endroit que tu ne foulera plus de si tôt.

\- J'espère bien. Mais vous êtes blessé.

Ce disant elle posa sa main froide sur la plaie faisant grimacer le jeune homme qui la repoussa brutalement avant de s'exclamer.

\- Oh, c'est que dalle ! Par contre, j'ai pas vaincu ta copine mais on est hors de danger.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Un autre Chevalier est intervenu.

Ce disant, il lui attrapa le poignet avant de les ramener elle et lui en Egypte.

Quand elle arriva sur le sable brûlant, la jeune fille ne fut jamais aussi heureuse de sentir le soleil sur sa peau. Elle se secoua pour ôter de son corps le sable. Puis elle remarqua l'homme blond devant elle et l'examina en détail. Il était grand et paraissait plus âgé que le Cancer. Il portait un pantalon clair avec des bottes marrons et une tunique couleur lilas en plus de bandages sur les bras. Son air n'était pas spécialement chaleureux mais il s'adoucit en la voyant dans un léger sourire. Alors, c'était donc cette personne que le Chevalier du Cancer voulait récupérer. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien méchante cette gamine aux cheveux verts et à la peau de lait. Cependant, il sentait aussi un cosmos assez fort émaner d'elle bien qu'il ne semblait pas agressif.

\- Bon, Saga, les présenta Deathmask, voici Penthélia. C'est une prêtresse et annonciatrice d'une prophétie apocalyptique. Penthélia voici le Chevalier des Gémeaux et ancien Grand Pope, Saga. Et oui, il est très fort.

\- Une prêtresse ? répéta l'homme blond perplexe.

Il était surprit mais en même temps, pourquoi pas. Après tout, leur déesse n'était encore qu'une gamine plus jeune qu'elle.

\- Oui monsieur Saga, je suis la porte-parole terrestre du dieu qui créa l'homme, dit-elle en l'observant avec curiosité. Bienvenue en Égypte.

\- Oh, rien que ça ?

\- Oui mais c'est un très grand honneur. Sans Khnoum, nous n'existerons pas.

Le nouveau venu ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi il retournait aussi son collègue le prit rapidement à part et lui murmura brièvement.

\- Nous sommes en Égypte antique et nous sommes comme qui dirait les héros d'une prophétie pas cool.

Le Gémeau dévisagea le Cancer pensant à une plaisanterie de sa part mais ça ne semblait pas être le cas et ça lui faisait présager rien de bon.

\- Ah et bien c'est surprenant. Et donc cette fille est celle qui doit nous guider si je comprend bien. D'ailleurs, je sens un grand cosmos en elle.

\- Vous voulez bien nous aider, monsieur Saga ? lui demanda la jeune fille qui était juste derrière eux.

Au vu de la mine de Deathmask, la situation devait être critique. Et puis, pourquoi refuserait-il ? De toute manière, il n'avait pas mieux à faire.

\- Oui je te le promets sur mon honneur de Chevalier.

Ce qui sembla la ravir au plus haut point. Cependant, le Chevalier du troisième temple savait qu'il allait d'abord falloir entamer deux quêtes avant d'accomplir leur mission.

\- Mais avant de faire quoique ce soit, ils nous faut retrouver nos armures et les autres Chevaliers d'Or.

* * *

Calendrier nilotique: calendrier qui se base sur le phases de crues et de décrues du Nil

Shemou: ou Chemou qui est une des trois phases du calendrier nilotique et qui indique la période estivale avec la sécheresse qui va avec (oui il y a une période où il fait encore plus chaud que d'habitude en Égypte)

Caravane: c'est ainsi que l'on nomme le convoi de chameaux et de dromadaires dans les désert

Chèche: il s'agit du foulard que les indigènes et touristes visitant le désert portent sur la tête pour se protéger du sable.

Voilà pour les points de vocabulaire. Si vous avez besoin de plus, demandez-moi.

Oui, le second chevalier qui apparait est Saga. Et non, Kanon ne sera pas présent dans ma fanfic et ce pour la bonne raison que ce n'est pas lui le chevalier légitime, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, des Gémeaux mais Saga.

Après, il n'y aura pas un nouveau chevalier tous les chapitres mais plutôt un tous les deux ou trois pour laisser le temps à l'histoire de se mettre en place.

Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois, au plaisir de vous retrouver pour la suite.


End file.
